Brother
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Love knows no bounds. 10 romance drabbles all no more than 100 words. EdwardxAlphonse.
1. Brother

Brother

Disclaimer: I Don't own Full Metal Alchemist

**1. Brother**

"Brother?" Alphonse asked.

Both were lying by a river enjoying the serene atmosphere and each other.

Alphonse was lying on his back and Edward lay with his lower half on the ground and upper half on Alphonse's metal chest.

"Yeah," Edward responded, "hey," he said lovingly, "why the glum face?" he asked as he ran a hand across Alphonse's metal 'face'.

"Me," Roy responded.

Both brothers turned to see Roy looking at them disapprovingly.

"An angry mob passing by nearly saw you," Roy told them, "be more careful next time," he said and walked away.

Both brothers were left speechless.


	2. Finally

**2. Finally**

Alphonse passionately kissed his brother who wildly kissed him back.

After all those lonely years, Alphonse finally had his body back.

Now neither had to worry about the other lacking in satisfaction.

Both brothers knew that they had an attraction to each other. It was always there lurking in the shadows.

But neither acted upon it in fear that one wouldn't be satisfied or able to satisfy the other properly.

Now that fear was out the window.

Gone and Dead.

And as Alphonse unbuttoned his shirt and Edward waited in his boxers, neither would have it any other way.


	3. Why

**3. Why**

"Why?" Alphonse demanded tearfully.

"Because we're brothers," Edward told him, "forget these feelings, they're wrong."

"I'll never forgive you," Alphonse told Edward.

That was the last time Edward saw Alphonse for five years.

----

Alphonse stepped into a crack house one Saturday afternoon. After beating up over twenty dealers and dope heads. He took out one strung out customer.

-----

After Edward was done with withdrawals he was silent. No cursing or loud crying like before. Silence.

-----

One night Alphonse went to bed as usual.

Suddenly he felt something pressing against his metal chest.

It was Edward.


	4. Me and You

**4. Me and You**

Edward and Alphonse ran through a field happily. Neither having a care in the world. Their kiddie feet not ready for home.

-----

"Alphonse!" Edward shouted.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted frightened.

Bandits had taken Alphonse hostage threatening to unseal his soul.

"Damn it!" Edward raged.

----

"I have to go," Edward said quickly.

"Wai…" Roy started.

Edward ran, never looking back.

----

"Edward?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

Both sat outside a house by a field.

"What if I never get my body back?" Alphonse asked him, "you'll never ex…"

"Al," Edward said.

"Huh?" Alphonse said.

"I love you, shut up."

----

Sorry about not updating yesterday (March 8). I started my WrathxEd fic yesterday and got completely lost in it. But I've written this chapter today and will post the next one tomorrow along with another one hopefully. Clue, the next one ends in angst.


	5. Run Away!

**5. Run Away!**

"You bastards!" Winry screamed chasing them through the night streets, "incest lovers, brothers of all people!" she shrieked.

Edward and Alphonse ran as fast as they could. Edward only wearing his shirt and boxers because that's all he was able to grab when Winry discovered them in the barn.

Thankfully, Al didn't need clothes.

"Al, let's split up," Edward said suddenly.

"B…" Alphonse started.

"Now!" Edward exploded.

Al obeyed as Winry chased Edward.

-----

"She'll live," Aunt Pinako said.

Just then they saw a shaking Winry and a bloodied wrench.

Nearby lay a lifeless Edward.

"No she won't," Alphonse responded.


	6. Prank

**6. Prank**

Edward and Alphonse grinned. They were waiting for Roy to pass by.

He'd been on their backs for days and now they'd get revenge.

They knew he was coming to talk about the Philosopher's Stone, and they were ready.

----

Roy knocked and waited.

Several more knocks.

No answer.

An annoyed Roy forced open the door.

He was appalled to see Edward in boxers spraying whipped cream in the shape of nipples on Alphonse.

Roy left his face twitching.

"Think he'll tell?"

"Nah Al, no one would believe him."

"But I do I love you."

Edward responded with a kiss.


	7. Lonely

**7. Lonely**

Edward was doing some paperwork when Alphonse walked up.

"You coming yet Ed?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm overload, go home," Edward said simply.

"But…"

"Get out of here!" Edward exploded.

----

Alphonse sobbed in bed alone.

He was human now and Edward still had the same attitude towards him.

The annoying little brother.

Alphonse softly sobbed himself to sleep.

----

Edward slowly walked home.

He was busy and wished Al would understand.

At home he saw Alphonse and Winry talking and hid.

When Winry left a lump was in Edward's throat.

He knew Al was a lot of things.

But lonely?

----

This one was a little like 'Why'. Kind of leaving you hanging with different scenarios going through your head. Some might say it's like the earlier fic 'Run Away' but personally I think it was pretty straightforward.


	8. Taken

**8. Taken**

Alphonse and Edward clung to each other for dear life. Homunculi had taken over and surrounded them.

Both were ripped a part.

"Edward!"

"Al!"

----

Alphonse now human scrubbed floors.

----

Edward meanwhile vomited bile.

Always fed disgusting things in prison.

He hadn't seen Alphonse for three years.

----

"I love you!" Alphonse shouted.

Edward was sentenced to the desert.

Alphonse knew he'd never survive.

"I love you too Al," Edward sobbed.

----

Two years later.

Envy pulled the trigger.

Alphonse fell dead.

Alphonse had been crying for years to be with his brother. The homunculi finally granted his wish.

----

Sorry for the late update. I was stuck and busy with other fics. The next story in my FMA pairing experiment 'Lust' has been posted. Only the sequel and a EdxWinry one-shot are left.


	9. Ticklish

**9. Ticklish**

"Alphonse!" Ed cried as Alphonse continued to tickle him mischievously.

Al always loved the one advantage being a suit of armour gave him.

He might sink in sand but he couldn't be tickled into submission.

"Will you stay home today?" Al asked as Edward shrieked in his nightshirt.

"Okay, okay," Ed gave in, "I'll have to call Roy…"

"Already had Winry do it," Al told him.

"Then why…?" Ed started.

"I like tickling you," Al responded.

"Why you…" Ed started angrily.

"But not as much as being kissed by you," Al added.

Ed calmed down and smiled.

"Pucker up then."


	10. Family

**10. Family**

"Thank you daddy," Emily said as Edward slipped on her coat, "bye daddy, bye Uncle Al," she said and ran to Winry, "hi mom," she said happily and both females left.

"You could always…" Al started.

"I'm not going Al," Ed refused closing the door.

"But you…"

"Winry takes care of her," Ed said, "I'm staying with you, we're family."

"So are they," Al countered.

"Neither are my lover," Ed countered.

Al sighed.

Edward hugged Al and stroked his hair.

"We're one weird family aren't we?" Ed asked.

"Normal's overrated," Al said.

"You bet," Ed responded and kissed him tenderly.

Yes it is over. The Elricest is complete. There is still EdxWinry and EnvyxGluttony. Then the FMA pairing experiment is complete. Thank you to everyone who supported it and all those who've reviewed this story.

* * *

**I had decided to do an experiment with the popularity of certain Fullmetal Alchemist parings. Below dates and explains the start to the end of this experiment.**

_Date: Wednesday March 7, 2007_

_Experiment: The popularity of different Fullmetal Alchemist Pairings._

_So far: 'Brother' has proven that the EdxAl pairing isn't necessarily very popular. But I did find a new term for this pairing. Elricest. It's pretty cool and funny._

_Date: Saturday March 10, 2007_

_m.t. dog__ has been the only one reviewing 'Brother' so far. But m.t. dog has proven to be a very dedicated reviewer and has even reviewed Naruto stories I've written at my request. So I'll say I've had some success when it comes to reviews for 'Brother'._

_Next pairing experiment: RoyxEd. I've noticed that fics with this pairing often get positive responses. I guess I'll see how mine does._

_Date: Saturday March 10, 2007_

_Started this from Wednesday but not finished. This pairing just doesn't interest me. It's too canon in fanfics._

_After that: WrathxEd. One of the stranger pairing. Not sure how popular it is in the non canon (or normal) pairing arena._

_Date: Saturday March 10, 2007_

_I finished this story early Friday morning. I started typing it today. It's titled 'Lust'._

_Then: EdxWinry. The only straight pairing. Wonder how it will pan out?_

_Date: Saturday March 10, 2007_

_I've decided to move this down and do it after 'Not Lust'. Not sure of a title yet, but it's definitely a one-shot._

_Surprise pairing: EnvyxGluttony._

_Date: Saturday March 10, 2007_

_Thought this up after having Envy being attracted to a certan humulculus. It's not Gluttony. But this pairing comes up through rejection of said humulculus to Envy and Envy's past with Gluttony who has feelings for Envy. I started this story Friday and will finish it today. Like 'Lust' it's rated M. It's a sequel to 'Lust' and titled 'Not Lust.'_

_Date: Friday March 16, 2007_

_'Love or Lust' was posted yesterday and has proved to be the most popular of the pairings by acquiring 3 reviews in one day. The other (Brother) only got one review at it's initial posting and it only increased by being updated._

_Date: Friday March 16, 2007 at 10:24pm_

_'Lust' has been posted. This will tell me how WrathxEd fics do around here. Well M rated WrathxEd fics anyway. The past fics have been rated T so far._

_Date: Tuesday March 27, 2007 at 2:05pm_

_'Brother' has been completed and posted. This has been the most sucessful multi-chaptered story. Every chapter reviewed by m. and a few chapters also reviewed by other reviewers. But each only reviewed one chapter. This story was in itself a success and I loved writing it._

**_N.B. - Didn't bother with 'Not Lust' and finished FMA experiment after completing 'Brother.'_**


End file.
